Tabú
by Darling Diamond
Summary: Su amor es un imposible. Sus historias están llenas de pecado y obstáculos. A la vista de los demás ellos cometían un Tabú, pero para ellos era solo amor, un amor profundo y mal visto. [A.U, OoC, Lemon, Incesto].
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Tabú.

 **Autor:** Darling Diamond, (Kya, May, como vosotras deseáis llamarme).

 **Género:** Romance/Drama.

 **Summary:** Su amor es un imposible. Sus historias están llenas de pecado y obstáculos. A la vista de los demás ellos cometían un Tabú, pero para ellos era solo amor, un amor profundo y mal visto. [A.U, OoC, Lemon, Incesto].

 **Parejas:** SasuHina. NaruSaku. ShikaTema. GaaMatsu. SaiIno. Si alguna de estas parejas no es de tu agrado te recomiendo retirarte por donde viniste, gracias.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del universo de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Solo la trama, el escenario y uno que otro personaje me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** _Esto no será largo._ Relaciones Incestuosas. Mal vocabulario. Pedofilia (Leve). Contenido más que subido de tono.

* * *

 **Tabú**

 _Prólogo_

•

•

•

Movía sus caderas de manera erótica, causando más que placer en sus estudiantes. Sonrió al ver como tragaban grueso e intentaban ocultar los bultos que crecían bajo sus pantalones.

 _"¡Ha! Mocosos, solo eso son"_ Pensó con cinismo la despampanante rubia que entraba en el aula número 12, profesora de literatura en la Universidad _Horimiya_ , Sabaku no Temari.

Fijo su vista al fondo, allí —como todas las mañanas de los jueves— estaba Shikamaru Nara, el vago de la clase. Los primeros días ella se había tomado el tiempo de ir y despertarlo, pero el desgraciado solo le decía: "Problemática".

¿Le molestaba ese apodo?

No mucho, lo que le hacía hervir la sangre era la indiferencia en su mirar. Él no la había admirado, él no la había intentado seducir con palabras pedantes. Aquel azabache ignoro su presencia, como si fuera cualquier chica.

Él era diferente; y le atraía. Era su estudiante, pero de lo que le importaba a Temari, aquel vago se vería bien en su cama. Sería como un muy bien merecido trofeo.

• • •

Naruto gruño con una evidente molestia. Maldijo hasta el piso por el cual caminaba. Observó cómo cada persona realizaba una reverencia frente a él, y se irritó aún más.

Cuantas veces les había dicho que no hacían falta tantas formalidades, que él era como cualquiera —con un cargo más alto, con mejor sueldo, más atractivo—.

—Naru-baka —el rubio sonrió ante tal apodo, solo una persona lo llamaba de tal manera: su secretaria y mejor amiga. Sakura Haruno—. Tienes una reunión, ¡ya! ¿Te volviste a quedar dormido, idiota? Te dije que debías…

Él dejo de escuchar su regaño matutino, observó con mucha atención los labios de la peli-rosa, guardándose cada detalle, desde ese color tan tentativo, hasta la manera en la que se movían, se preguntó si alguna vez tendría el honor de probarlos.

Uzumaki Naruto tenía una gran atracción hacía Sakura, una muy clara para todo el mundo, hasta para su jefe. El cual gozó cuando le contó una de las clausuras de la empresa.

" _Las relaciones entre el personal están completamente prohibidas, si algo así ocurriese no dudare en despedirlos a ambos"._

—… ¿Naruto me estas escuchando? —no fue la pregunta lo que le hizo prestar atención, fue más bien el golpe en su frente.

—Sakura-chan, ese dolió mucho 'ttebayo.

Él amaba su trabajo, pero a Sakura le amaba en un nivel mucho mayor. Que aquel viejo gruñón que tenía por jefe que se fuera al demonio, él conseguiría que Sakura le amara.

• • •

Cuando su hermana mayor le había comentado sobre un puesto en el Academia _Horimiya_ jamás pensó que fuera como profesor de secundaria. De tal manera que ya había pasado un mes y aun no se acostumbraba a darles clases a niños de 12 años, eran molestos.

Percibió a alguien a su lado, Matsuri, su estudiante adelantada de 11 años.

— ¿Ocurre algo Matsuri? —a pesar de odiar dicho trabajo debía tratar con delicadeza a sus estudiantes, o por lo mínimo intentarlo.

La joven castaña tragó grueso —. Profesor, ¿puede agacharse…? por favor.

Gaara hizo lo que la pequeña pidió. Se sorprendió cuando sintió una presión sobre sus labios.

¡Una niña de 11 años le dio un beso! ¡En los labios! ¡Y no cualquier niña, no, su estudiante!

Cuando la pequeña con una tímida sonrisa se alejó corriendo él volteó hacia todos lados, buscando a cualquiera que haya visto la demostración de afecto que Matsuri dio. Pudo respirar tranquilo, nadie estaba allí.

• • •

Alisó el vestido con sus manos, volvió a revisarse frente al espejo.

Su cabellera rubia estaba suelta con aquel particular mechón cubriendo el lado izquierdo de su cara, su vestido sin mangas de un simple color azul turquesa y escote recto. Suspiró con alivio, se veía hermosa. Y no era que ella lo dudara, Ino estaba consciente de lo hermosa y sensual que era. Esta nerviosa.

Pero tenía el derecho de estarlo, hoy conocería al hermano de su prometido.

Muchos habían dicho que era muy joven para saber si quería permanecer al lado de Shin para siempre, pero aquello que ella sentía era amor, un profundo amor.

La puerta de la recamara fue abierta, extendió su sonrisa aún más; allí estaba él, tan perfecto como siempre, con esa impecable sonrisa que era solo para ella.

—Es hora de irnos ya, Ino.

— ¡Espera un poco! —exclamó. Buscó en su mesa de noche unos pendientes, cuando los tuvo en sus manos suspiró, dándose ánimos —. Listo, ¡Vamos!

Todo el camino al dichoso restaurante solo conversaron sobre qué clase de chico era Sai. Quien era mayor que Ino por solo meses, estudiante de arte.

Ino se sentía nerviosa a cada paso que daba, no quería arruinarlo con el único familiar de Shin.

• • •

El frio calaba entre sus huesos, notó que la calidad cobija que siempre estaba sobre él ahora estaba enroscada entre las piernas de su pequeña hermana, Hinata.

Se fijó en el reloj de la pared: 07:26 a.m.

Lanzó un quejido al aire, frotó su rostro con frustración. Movió a Hinata con algo de brusquedad, esta simplemente hizo un movimiento con sus manos, murmurando algo inentendible para Sasuke.

—Hina, hora de despertar. —Sus intentos eran en vano, la morena no hacía ningún ademán por querer hacerle caso a su hermano mayor.

El ceño ya fruncido de Sasuke se intensificó, refunfuñó varios insultos mientras se levantaba con la intención de sacar a su vaga hermana de los brazos del cruel Morfeo. Unos golpes contra la puerta lo interrumpieron, su día no estaba comenzando bien, el único que tocaba esa puerta con suavidad —una muy molesta a su opinión— era Itachi.

Se preparó para los regaños de él, abrió la puerta y allí lo vio, de pié con su imperturbable sonrisa amable.

"Igual a ella" Comparó en su mente.

—Sabes que… —Itachi fue interrumpido abruptamente por su pequeña hermanita, quien frotándose los ojos y murmurando un "Nii-san, fue mi culpa, no de Sasu", todas esas acciones lo dejaron vulnerable —. Tú eres realmente tierna, tonta.

Sasuke gruñó al ver como su hermano posaba una de sus manos en el cabello de Hinata y la despeinaba, tal como lo hacía su Padre con ambos.

Cuando ambos abandonaron su habitación pudo respirar tranquilo. Hinata nunca perdía la costumbre de invadir su habitación en mitad de la noche, y a Itachi nunca le agrado eso. Su hermano era verdaderamente inteligente, él se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que Sasuke había desarrollado por su hermana, nada fraternales, verdaderamente.

•

•

•

* * *

 **Nota de Kya:**

Mi perversa mente o pudo evitar idearse todo esto. Y todo por una tarea, para que vean, en clases uno aprende mucho.

En fin, TODAS las relaciones que aparecerán aquí (o por lo menos las principales) serán relaciones que la gente encuentran como Tabú, de allí el título.

¡Espero que realmente disfruten leyendo esto!

Mil besos y dulces abrazos cibernéticos ~


	2. Orígenes: My Sister

" **Todos los personajes del Universo de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo la trama y una que otra cosa son de mi propiedad".**

 _Advertencias:Relaciones Incestuosas. Mal vocabulario. Pedofilia (Leve). Contenido subido de tono._

* * *

Tabú.

I

 _Orígenes; My Sister._

* * *

" _Te amo, como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras, secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma"._

—Pablo Neruda.

* * *

Incluso hoy en día él recordaba lo estupenda que fue su vida en la infancia; con muchas palabras de ánimo por parte de su dulce Madre, las prácticas con Itachi y los tiernos abrazos de su hermanita, de su pequeña Hinata. Tan frágil y silenciosa, tan amable y educada, tan perfecta a su vista. Una familia sin ninguna anomalía. Dos Padres sensatos y tres hijos bien formados, correctos y amables.

Itachi Uchiha, el mayor. 10 años, y una cariñosa sonrisa perpetuamente ante sus hermanos menores. Sasuke, 6 años y una actitud infantil e inocente, como cualquier niño. Y por último, Hinata "Hime", tan solo 3 años y ya era una niña tierna, compasiva y delicada. Desde pequeños eran unidos los tres, con edades cercanas y personalidades contrariadas.

Con una buena posición económica, todo era relativamente normal en la casa Uchiha.

Pero fue luego de unos años que los tres hermanos se distanciaron, donde ellos se resguardaron en el dolor. Y todo por la pérdida de sus Padres. Un accidente. Un irracional motociclista pasado de tragos fue el que arruino aquella familia.

Ella lo intento, hizo todo lo que podía para unirlos. Su corazón dolía al ver como Sasuke ignoraba a Itachi, o como este ultimó cargaba con todas las responsabilidades de sus crianzas. Ella era una pequeña de 10 años, pero no era tonta, sabía que si no hacía algo pronto todos seguirían hundidos en la tristeza.

Pero la salvación vino de manera inconsciente luego de dos años. Itachi siempre recordaría el día donde su teléfono sonó y su corazón dio un vuelco.

« _Con las manos ocupadas por papeles caminó por toda la oficina buscando un lugar donde dejar aquello. Estaba estresado, Sasuke había empezado a fumar con solo 15 años, y el repiqueo de su teléfono no lo ayudaba a evitar su estrés ya creciente._

 _Gruñó apartando algunos libros del escritorio, dejando caer los documentos sobre él._

 _Tomó el teléfono entre sus manos: —Habla Uchiha Itachi, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?_

— _Nii-san…—Itachi frunció el ceño, su hermana debía estar en casa en aquellos momentos, entonces. ¿Por qué llamaba de un número desconocido? Itachi no era idiota sabía lo que estaba pasando, que intentara negarlo era otra cosa. —Nii-san tengo miedo, ellos quieren lastimarme. Ayúdame. Dales lo que quieren, por fav…_

 _Luego un sonido seco, como algo cayendo y un grito de su hermana, respiró con dificultad. Que Dios le ayudara a respirar, porque estaba olvidando como hacerlo._

 _¡Tic! ¡Tic! ¡Tic!_

 _Su teléfono volvía a sonar, el mismo número._

— _Aló. ¿Cuánto quieren? —Dijo con seriedad y aborrecimiento. Una risa áspera se escuchó, gruñó de nuevo._

— _Es muy linda, ¿sabes? —Una voz se escuchaba, claramente distorsionada._

 _Sus nudillos se estaban volviendo blancos, por la fuerza con la que apretaba sus pálidas manos._

" _No de nuevo" suplicaba en su mente. No quería perder a más nadie. No a ella, no a su hermanita dulce y amable. Sería el peor hijo de la historia, él había prometido protegerlos con su alma, pero falló._

— _¡Di cuanto! —rugió intentando guardar la calma, pero la estaba perdiendo poco a poco. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sentía que su corazón se estrujaba, ¿y si le hicieron daño? ¿Cómo le diré a Sasuke? Pensaba él._

— _￥,00._ _Dame todo eso y pensaré si entregarte a tu hermana, o no._

 _Luego de aceptar el trato del secuestrador y que este le dijera el lugar de encuentro Itachi aún seguía inquieto por el bienestar de Hinata»._

Claro, que todo aquello salió bien, Hinata e Itachi estaban con vida, Sasuke por otro lado al enterarse intento retener los instintos homicidas que crecían en su interior al ver como su hermanita visiblemente había sido golpeada.

Para ese momento todo era normal, eran una familia de nuevo. Alegres y joviales.

Pero lo inevitable ocurrió. Hinata con 16 años se había convertido en una linda chica, dulce, simpática y agradable. Sasuke e Itachi habían perdido la cuenta de a cuantos chicos habían golpeado por solo mencionar lo hermosa que era su Hime. Un comportamiento bastante animal y poco decente para dos hombres mayores de 18 años, solía decirles Hinata con una burlona sonrisa en sus labios y una de sus finas cejas hacía arriba, y de brazos cruzados. Y ambos no podían evitar pensar en el parecido con su hermosa Madre.

Afortunadamente ella nunca se enfadaba realmente, no le importaba mucho los idiotas que la seguían por su nivel económico y sus curvas, unas muy molestas a su parecer. Bastantes veces había deseado tener menos busto o las caderas menos anchas, tristemente eso nunca pasaría, herencia materna, aparentemente.

Sasuke comenzó la universidad e incontables veces —de manera inconsciente o consciente de ello— había comparado a sus compañeras de clase con su hermana, pero ninguna llegaba al nivel de ella, algo preocupante. ¿Cómo conseguiría casarse si su modelo era Hinata Uchiha? Algo imposible, nadie era tan maravillosa como ella.

Suspiró, hundido por completo en sus pensamientos. Observó con ternura la manera en la que Hinata leía, lanzando maldiciones al aire, logró comprender que aquel personaje del que ella tanto hablaba estaba muerto. "Pobre" pensó con humor.

—Hina, Sasuke. ¡Hora de cenar! —la cariñosa voz de Itachi inundó la sala, ambos mencionados se levantaron de aquel mullido sillón de color granate, aquel que Hinata había rogado por tener, solo por el parecido que compartía con esa serie de televisión.

Hinata tomó el dobladillo de su camisa negra, riendo de algo mencionado por Itachi. Cuando ambos lo miraron con mucha gracia comprendió que reían de él.

— ¿De qué ríen? —preguntó con simpleza, cruzándose de brazos, intentando lucir molesto con Hinata e Itachi. Sin estarlo realmente, ellos tenían la manía de reírse de su eterno ceño fruncido.

Estos solo atinaron a reírse aún más fuerte. Tanto que Hinata ya tenía sus ojos llorosos y sus brazos rodeando su estómago. Sasuke respiró profundó, desviando la mirada hacía Itachi, quién no estaba muy lejos de ahogarse riendo. "Ojala pasara" refunfuñó en su mente.

— ¿Qué preparaste Nii-san? —curioseó la chica, inhalando el buen olor que salía de la cacerola que adornaba el centro de la simple mesa de obscura caoba y manteles individuales de color verde manzana.

—Sopa de tomate. ¡Ah! Olvide los panecillos. —Gritando lo ultimó desde la cocina, ambos hermanos rieron de la vena maternal que Itachi había desarrollado.

—Se esfuerza… —meditó en voz alta Hinata, al darse cuenta tapó su boca, luciendo tiernamente avergonzada.

—Lo sé. Lo hace bastante bien, ¿no? —Hinata asintió, estando completamente de acuerdo en lo que decía su hermano.

— ¡Listo! ¡Buen provecho! —Regresó Itachi con una cesta llena de panecillos cubiertos con crema de ajo.

La cena paso sin ningún contratiempo, solo conversaciones triviales de lo que fue su día. Con una cálida sonrisa la oji-perla se retiró de la mesa, dejando a los dos azabaches mayores allí, aun cenando.

•Tabú•

La noche ya había caído en la mansión Uchiha, las luces apagadas y cada uno de los miembros durmiendo. Menos ella, una pesadilla la sacó de su sueño, de nuevo.

Pensó en ir a donde su hermano mayor, Itachi. Rechazó la idea al instante, mañana sería un día duro para él, no quería molestar a esas horas.

Luego a su mente vino un recuerdo de la niñez, donde con sus tristes mirar le suplicaba a Sasuke dormir en su pequeña cama, y donde él nunca se negó.

Con pisadas suaves se encamino al piso de arriba, donde residía la habitación del azabache. Con su corazón a mil por hora, aquella lúgubre aura que tenía la casa a esas horas le atemorizaban desde que era una niña. Suspiró, anhelando la compañía de sus Padres, tal y como lo había hecho desde que se fueron.

Frotó sus desnudos brazos con las manos, intentando calentar su fría piel. Buscó con la mirada entre la oscuridad la habitación de Sasuke, ahogó un grito de sorpresa cuando su pie izquierdo —exactamente su dedito pequeño— golpeó la pata de una mesa.

—Quién demonios pensó en poner esto aquí —gruñó entre molesta e irritada. Pudo ver la puerta blanca, y sonrió.

La abrió con cuidado de no despertarlo. Ignorando que él había despertado con la escena de la mesa en el pasillo.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Hina? —inquirió entre las penumbras de la pieza. Casi ríe al ver como ella se agitada y recitaba un Padre Nuestro.

—No hagas eso, dio miedo —le dijo caminando hacia él. Tanteó con las manos la suave colcha de la cama, se lanzó en ella al ver que Sasuke se había movido hacia la pared, dejándole un lado—. Tuve una pesadilla, ¿puedo dormir aquí?

—Es tarde para decir que no, ya te has puesto cómoda. —Sasuke estaba realmente sorprendido; su hermana solía ir con Itachi en esas situaciones. No pudo evitar sentirse feliz y agitado.

Hinata abrazó a Sasuke por la cintura, riendo. Sin estar al corriente de las sensaciones que causaba en Sasuke, ella era su hermana, pero él aún era un chico, uno hormonal y enfermo.

—Itachi me matara al ver cómo te malcrío —le comentó a medio dormir.

—No lo dudes… Buenas noches, Sasu.

—Buenas noches Hime.

Ambos cayeron rendidos luego de esa pequeña conversación.

•Tabú•

Al día siguiente los tres miembros de la familia fueron invitados a una cena, auspiciada por un socio de la compañía: Uchiha Corp.

Hinata se engalanó en un elegante vestido azul marino, con un escote en forma de U y una cinta blanca en su cintura, y de un largo poco más arriba de sus rodillas. Hermosa. Era la palabra que la describía.

Los otros dos hermanos iban enfundados en trajes de tela italiana de colores oscuros. Algo bastante típico de estos.

Los tres se reunieron en la sala, riendo, burlándose de las posibles peticiones de matrimonio que les darán.

—Estoy segura que Itachi será el esposo perfecto —les aseguró entre bromas Hinata.

— ¿Y por qué Itachi y no yo? Explícame por favor —los celos de Sasuke eran palpables en el ambiente, celos de hermano, pensaron los otros en la habitación, desconociendo el verdadero motivo.

Hinata lo miró con dulzura, una muy habitual en ella, una que hacía latir el corazón de Sasuke desde hacía unos años atrás. —Simple. Él es amable a la hora de tratar. Tú apenas y puedes evitar insultar a las chicas — le soltó a Sasuke.

—Bueno, basta niños, hora de irnos. —Itachi no disfrutaba de burlarse de ellos, no mucho.

Todos emprendieron el viaje hacia el salón de fiesta del restaurante de la familia Bottini, quienes eran los socios principales de la empresa heredada por sus Padres.

En el auto Hinata y Sasuke iban en la parte trasera, Itachi conversaba con el chofer.

— ¿Sasu…? —llamó la atención de Sasuke, con un tono de voz reducido y un piquete en la pierna.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Hoy estás muy comunicativo, ¿no crees?

—Oh sí, claro —dijo con sarcasmo él.

—Solo quería decirte que: Te quiero —proclamó con todo el amor que podía.

La casi inexistente sonrisa de Sasuke se asomó, alegrando a Hinata, haciendo latir su corazón de manera desenfrenada. Sólo a ella podía ocurrirle semejante cosa, prendarse de su propio hermano. Enferma. Esa palabra no bastaba para ella y sus sentimientos.

•

* * *

 **Nota de May:** ¿Les agrado este capítulo?

Para avisar; los primero 4 capítulos estarán simplemente explicando la situación de cada pareja y todo eso.

No hay mucho romance como tal aquí. Pero ya sabemos que ambos sienten esa atracción por el otro, ¿suficiente?

¡Ya saben; pueden dejar sus Reviews opinando acerca del Fic!

¡Muchas gracias a: uchihahinata-20 , andrea y a Guest, por los reviews!

Besos y abrazos de mi parte y de Luna: Mi "dulce" gata, y compañera a la hora de escribir.


End file.
